Solita
Character Summary Solita is a character that is seen in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and OC Roleplaying. So far she hasn't made an appearance in a roleplay. However she seems to be an intimidating character. Past The process started five months ago. The negative emotions of all of the dead Rikas from each failed Hinamizawa began to coalesce near to Onigafuchi swamp. The emotions formed at first into a dark mist that hovered in a single spot that slowly formed itself into a vaguely human self and three weeks ago finally managed to form into a flesh and blood entity of pure negative emotion. At the point of her birth, Solita let forth a terrifying howl of pure pain and misery as if to announce her presence to Hinamizawa. She then went into the village to steal some clothes as even being what she is walking around naked at night. She found some old ones and took them from the bins. She looked around the village for an abandoned something she could live in as she was still flesh and so was subject to all the needs that come with it. Now she moves to begin her fun with the people of Hinamizawa. Above all else she wants to mess with Rika the most as without her Solita would never have had the chance to exist. To do this her best bet would be to enroll in the school and see what everyone’s reaction to her presence would be. She laughed to herself as she came up with that idea. 'Appearance' Solita is similiar in appearance to Rika though much paler with. Her eyes are pure red color and seem to glow with a pure malice if seen from the right angle. Solita’s mouth is filled with fangs and her fingers have small but very sharp claws on the end. Solita was forced to raid the local bins to get her clothes so some of the things she wears are tattered and have disgusting stains on them. Solita likes them as it seems fitting considering the circumstances of her so called birth. Personality Solita being what she is has the memories of the dead Rikas and all of the happy memories beforehand are lost to her...all Solita possesses of Rika's memories are of her feelings of pain and fear during her many deaths. This influences her personality...she enjoys spreading fear and panic in her prey in any way that she can to try to shake off the constant feeling inherited form the events that lead to her existence. Stressful times are fun to her especially if she is the one causing it, peace to her is boring and she will try to end the peace in any way she can. She will talk people into madness and suspicion if she can somehow get them to trust her but to her the greatest fun is when she herself is the source of her victims fear and paranoia. Her claws and her teeth should be an indication that she can only eat meat. She prefers to catch and eat her prey raw but if situations cal, for it such as in schools, she can deal with cooked meats. Any attempt to eat vegetables or fruit will cause her to throw up immediately Abilities and Weapons Abilities Weapons *'Talons: '''Solita's nails are abnormally longer than a normal human's. It's used exactly an animal, to shred and claw a victim to death. *'Teeth:''' Like her nails, her teeth are abnormal by human standards. It can be used to inflict good deal of injury on a person. Relationships Furude Rika Rika is essentially Solita's creator. Her multiple times of dying within thousands of kakera built up many negative emotions. They clustered together and eventually created Solita. She finds an interest in meeting with and messing with Rika for forming her existence. Roleplay Differentiations Trivia *One of her own quotes: "If Hanyuu is a god...then I am a devil." Category:OC Character Category:Higurashi